Some toys allow a child to alter the toy by changing the toy's orientation, such as by flipping the toy upside-down. Some of these toys include switches that sense the change in orientation and change the sound or light emitted by the toy. Some of these toys include items that slide or pivot as the orientation of the toy is changed. However, changes in the toy's features are limited to changes in the toy's physical features.
Games and toys incorporating electronic displays or changes in toy features are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,967, 5,150,899, 5,831,590, 5,966,137, 6,449,518, 6,493,001, and 6,901,379; U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2001/0034668, 2001/0042029, 2002/0022506, 2002/0082079, 2003/0012454, 2003/0107585, 2004/0250210, 2005/0137015, 2005/0182693, 2005/0233675, 2006/0154711 and 2006/0172787; and European Community Design Registration Nos. 000390828-0001-0003, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.